Mirajane University AU
by virgo-sorelli
Summary: Mirajane is the student body president and the sweetest girl in school. But would people see her differently if they knew her secret? Miraxus.
1. Chapter 1

Mirajane left her room and walked down the hallway and out the door into the crisp cool night. She didn't have a roommate this year. As a senior she had the option of getting a single-bed dorm room. She put up her hood so no one would stop to chat. There was somewhere she needed to be and as the Student Council President she knew almost everyone around campus.

She reached the physics building on the outskirts of campus, here she took off her hood. The physics majors wouldn't even take note of her. They were kept very preoccupied with the intensive program; they were too busy to even know who their Student Council President was. When she walked by none of them even looked up from their books. She descended the stairs that went to the basement and walked down a dimly lit hallway.

If anyone found out her darkest secret...it would ruin the image of their student body president. Everyone knows these type of elections are just popularity contests. That is not to say that Mirajane didn't deserve the position. Mirajane made a great student body president; hardworking, full of ideas, and nice to everyone (but she could get scary if you weren't on her side). But her image of a beautiful sweet girl is what won her the election.

She finally reached the door. Beyond this door she was a different person. She turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a group of guys sitting around a table.

"Alright bitches, the dungeon master has arrived!"

Here, every Tuesday night, Mirajane met with Jet, Droy, Toby, Rufus, and Warren for a Dungeons and Dragons night. They were usually up late, sometime 5a.m, and a couple of times she left from there to go to class the next morning. Those days she had to make excuses to friends and classmates as to why she looked like hell. She said things like 'homework' or 'a party', she didn't want people to know the truth about what she did on Tuesday nights.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Sorry about the short chapters I guess that's just how I work.**

A couple days later Mirajane was walking to class with her friend Erza. Erza was an old friend from high school. Well, at least now they were friends. Back in high school they were they were competitors. Always trying to outdo each other at one thing or another. But once they got to college the girls ended up finding their places in different activities. Erza in football and Mirajane in Student Council (well DnD too but that was on the down-low). One day they reconnected and couldn't even remember why they used to dislike each other.

"So how is being a captain this season?" Mirajane asked. Erza was just made a co-captain of the football team.

"Pretty good so far. And Laxus has been a pretty good co-captain. Speaking of, how have things been going with you two? Do I need to beat him up for you?" She said it jokingly, but Mirajane knew that if needed Erza could, and would, kick Laxus's ass.

"It's going great, we had a nice date the other night."

"Did anything _interesting_ happen?" Erza asked with a smirk on her face. Luckily Mirajane was spared having to answer this as she heard someone yell her name.

"Hey, Mira!"

She looked around and saw Laxus jogging to meet up with her, a well built individual with perfectly messy blonde hair.

"Speak of the devil," Erza said, "I'll see you in class." she walked on to class, wanting to Mirajane some privacy with her beau.

Laxus reached Mirjane and slid one hand around her waist. "Hey you! I'm running late to practice, but date tonight? I saw Slugaggedon just came on Netflix and I know how much you enjoy bad Sci-Fi movies." He smiled one of his half-smiles. It was true, Mirajane did love her B movies. Something about the bad special effects and even worse acting was even more funny to her than the acclaimed comedies that came out in the theatres.

"Sounds good!" Mirajane replied smiling up at him.

"Alright see you tonight." Laxus jogged off toward the football field.

She and Laxus had gone on a couple of dates and hung out. Mirajane really liked him. He seemed aloof and distant at first, but once she got to know him he was really very sweet. She was thinking that tonight would be the night that they finally had sex. The thought made her nervous yet excited. And he didn't mind watching her dumb Sci-Fi movies with her.

But she did wonder if he would laugh at her Dungeons and Dragons hobby. She didn't particularly like being laughed at, it reminded her of being bullied while she was a child.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**

That night Mira was preparing for her date. She put on one of her favorite pink dresses and put her long white hair into a bun, only to decide that it looked better down. She was doing some last minute touches to her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" there was a pile of clothes on the floor comprised of all the outfits that didn't make the final cut, so Mirajane just kicked them under the bed hurriedly and opened the door to reveal Laxus looking dapper in a purple cardigan and dark jeans, carrying a bag of chinese takeout.

"I hope you like General Tso's!"

"Yeah General Tso's great, thank you!"

Laxus set up Netflix on his laptop and hooked up the HDMI cable. They put the chinese onto plates and sat together on the bed, across from the TV. She was hyper-aware of the fact that they were sitting on her bed together.

The movie was everything Mirajane was hoping it would be; watching people make the worst survival decisions being chased by slugs. None of it made logical sense and the acting was terrible.

When they were done eating their chinese food she cuddled up to Laxus's side and he put an arm around her. She now probably couldn't tell you exactly when it started or who started it, but they started making out. It started sweet and slow, and eventually became heavy and passionate. They gradually shifted so Mirajane was on her back and Laxus's body was pressed to hers, their lips together. He moved on to neck kisses and was making his way lower when Mirajane felt her foot kick something off the bed.

She was horrified. It was a bag of 10-sided dice. The bag had come open and the dice went rolling over the floor. She must have stuck the bag under the blanket that she kept at the foot of her bed when she was hurriedly cleaning on day. _I've been looking for those too_ , she thought as a side note.

When the dice hit the floor Laxus looked up, "What's that? Are those 10-sided dice?"

"Yeah…"

"Like from Dungeons and Dragons or some shit?"

"Yeah…"

Laxus started laughing and Mirajane didn't know what to do, she was hurt. So she ran out.


End file.
